


In My Blood

by lost_in_a_sea_of_fandoms



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by a Shawn Mendes Song, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker can sing and play guitar, Precious Peter Parker, Singing, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_a_sea_of_fandoms/pseuds/lost_in_a_sea_of_fandoms
Summary: A song reveals secrets that Peter has been keeping for far too long.





	In My Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssssssssssssssssssspiderboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssssssssssssssssssspiderboi/gifts).



> A birthday present for @ssssssssssssssspiderboi! Happiest of birthdays, dude!

Tony set down the screwdriver that he had been using and leaned against the table, studying the boy across from him. Peter was deeply engrossed in his work, fingers flying over the keyboard as he programmed a new bot. He didn't notice his mentors searching gaze.   
Tony realized that he hadn't been really looking at the kid very often. That was the only explanation for how he could have missed the circles dark as bruises lining the boys eyes and the worry that creased his forehead.   
He longed to just ask. Simply open his mouth and ask the kid what was worrying him, what kept him up at night. Except he couldn't. He knew exactly what would happen. Peter would stiffen and force a smile onto his face before saying "Nothing, what's worrying you?".   
And yet, Tony's heart ached watching the boy. He longed to sooth him, to smooth the worries off of that young face, to hold and protect this boy.   
Except that he couldn't . They didn't do that. Or, he thought bitterly, they weren't there yet. 

Tony didn't sleep a lot, but Peter knew that when he did, he slept late. It was rare that he'd be up before noon. And so, when he woke up the next morning just as the sun was rising, he knew that he'd be alone for a while. He got himself some cereal and sat, enjoying the view. Many people would have found the views boring but for Peter, it was stunning. A rich green color, the light golden-amber in the morning. With his enhanced vision, Peter could see a family of deer crossing the field across from him. He smiled at the young fawn, it's coat still covered in dots, as it bounced around it's mother.   
The beauty of the nature around him put him in an odd mood and he turned towards his room, reaching for the case that was leaning against the wall.   
The guitar settled into his hands like it belonged there and he carried it out the room with the large glass windows.  
It had been Ben who had taught him to play guitar, guiding his fingers to find the right chords until he could play almost anything. After his uncle died, he hadn't touched the instrument for months.In fact, he didn't want to touch it ever again. Except one day May came home and shyly told him that she had signed him up for lessons. He fought back, but he had to admit that she was right. Ben would have wanted him to continue. Peter had one condition. He played for no one except for his teacher and May. No concerts, no parties. His teacher had been surprisingly understanding and Peter had progressed wonderfully under her guiding hands.  
Now, as he sat down the songs were at the tip of his fingers, all he had to do was choose. A specific song popped into his head, one that expressed the mess of emotions that had been his last few weeks.   
He shut his eyes and started to play, his soft voice joining the chords as he let the song flow out of him.

Tony had woken up surprisingly early, a little nagging thought reminding him that he had a kid to take care of.   
He got out of bed and stretched, back popping. A sound caught his attention and he froze, wondering if he was hearing right. It sounded like someone playing the guitar.   
He followed the sound until he came to the large living room with the stunning picture windows. There he stopped, his breath freezing in his throat as he took in the scene in front of him.   
Peter was playing the guitar and as Tony watched, he started to sing, eyes closed.

"Help me, it's like the walls are caving in  
Sometimes I feel like giving up  
But I just can't  
It isn't in my blood

Laying on the bathroom floor, feeling nothing  
I'm overwhelmed and insecure, give me something  
I could take to ease my mind slowly  
Just have a drink and you'll feel better  
Just take her home and you'll feel better  
Keep telling me that it gets better  
Does it ever?

Help me, it's like the walls are caving in  
Sometimes I feel like giving up  
No medicine is strong enough  
Someone help me  
I'm crawling in my skin  
Sometimes I feel like giving up  
But I just can't  
It isn't in my blood

It isn't in my blood

I'm looking through my phone again, feeling anxious  
Afraid to be alone again, I hate this  
I'm trying to find a way to chill, can't breathe, oh  
Is there somebody who could

Help me, it's like the walls are caving in  
Sometimes I feel like giving up  
No medicine is strong enough  
Someone help me  
I'm crawling in my skin  
Sometimes I feel like giving up  
But I just can't  
It isn't in my blood

It isn't in my blood

I need somebody now  
I need somebody now  
Someone to help me out  
I need somebody now

Help me, it's like the walls are caving in  
Sometimes I feel like giving up  
But I just can't  
It isn't in my blood

It isn't in my blood  
It isn't in my blood  
I need somebody now  
It isn't in my blood  
I need somebody now  
It isn't in my blood"

Peter's voice had started to crack halfway through the song, and he was crying outright by the time he finished.   
As he opened his eyes slowly, his Spidey Sense pinged and he froze. He turned suddenly. Mr. Stark was standing in the doorway, watching Peter with wet wide eyes.   
Peter felt raw and and empty, as if he had bared his soul and all his pain in the last few minutes. He turned away, drawing strength for the confrontation that was sure to follow. 

Tony was captivated by the boy's song. The pain in that sweet voice? That pain was real and it broke Tony's heart.   
The song ended and he realised that his were full of tears. Through the fog in his eyes, he saw the boy freeze before turning to him, no doubt seeing the tears in his own eyes. He took a deep breath, searching for what to say, but Peter turned away, painfully still.   
Tony knew exactly what Peter was feeling. He understood everything. One song had opened his eyes to everything and he teetered on the edge of cliff, uncertain of whether or not to take the leap. But the memory of Peter's teary eyes was the last straw and Tony leaped.

Peter was still staring out the window, but he heard the rustle as Mr. Stark moved towards him.   
His mentor sat beside him, mirroring Peter's position.  
"I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner, kid. I could've helped."  
Peter was not expecting that. Mr. Stark had seen much more than he had previously thought. Peter would have expected to feel embarrassed or even betrayed, but all he felt was pure relief. Relief that someone knew what he concealed, that someone knew and wasn't judging him.   
The relief was so strong that he felt tears fill his eyes and run down his cheeks.   
Mr. Stark glanced at him with concern before slippin an arm around Peter's shoulders and pulling the crying boy against his side.  
"It's going to be okay, Pete. We'll figure it out."  
"I know we will."  
And so they sat, comforted in the knowledge that they were not alone.


End file.
